Super Smash Brothers Brawl High School
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: Link, Captain Of Hyrule's Guard, has transferred from Hyrule Academy. now he started a school where anything goes, especially brawling. This is Not Hyrule Anymore


SSBB High

Chapter One

The New Student

* * *

" Link to the front office ... I repeat Link Avalon to the front office ... don't forget to clean out your locker ... you're leaving Hyrule Academy ", the intercom boomed the message in Ms. Ashei's Class. " ah crap ... you've gotta be kidding me! ... this is the third school already ! ", Link said as he got out of the class and to his locker

{ The Front Office }

Link's dad was waiting for Link to come so that he can go to Union City where a new high school called " SSBB HIGH " was at. " oh ... there he is right now ... hey Link ... so you ready to leave yet ? ", Hawlo looked like a teacher whowas hyped up to get started with his Blonde hair up in a ponytail " so how's the step demon ? ", . Link replied " Sucks freakin' eggs as usual ... so how about you dad ? ... I mean how's my favorite step mom ? ",. " fine ... she's just fine ... especially when it comes to being with your brother and sister ... let's get going ... I gotta get your stuff and get you over to Union City right away ! ",.

{ on the way to Link's current home }

Link and his dad was talking on the way to the house that he usually called home until the step demon came along. outside Aera was waiting for her ex and son to get out for all of Link's stuff . " here it's everything ... Darrel isn't here yet so you guys better get out of Hyrule as soon as possible before he does come ",. once all of Link's stuff was in the car they were off . Link was listening to his mp3 player on the way to Union City.

{ 2 hours later }

" alright Link ... I already enrolled you in SSBB High ... so don't worry about the paperwork ... I got it ... all you need is your schedule and living arrangements ", " so for right now you have on where to go but to get new stuff for yourself to start off the school year ", { later that day }

* * *

SSBB High Schedule

Name : Link Gaiden Avalon, Age : 16 Years Old, Principal : Devin Falcon

First Period : Geomerty ... Mrs. Genesis Kaylin

Second Period / Homeroom : Gym ... Mr. Hawlo Avalon

Third Period : Hylian Language / Culture 1 ... Mrs. Laura Hawkins

Fourth Period : Survival Combat ... Mr. Darrel Parker

Living Arrangements : Apartment 318 A Room Mates : Ike and Marth

* * *

" alright ... so now I have to find Apartment 318 A and not only that but Ike and Marth.

{ Apartment 318 A }

" MARTH ... YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG ... COME ON YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF ALTHEA AND YOU CAN'T DO BASIC GEOMETRY ... HECK I'M A MERCENARY AND CAN DO GEOMETRY ! ", Ike yelled through the door of the apartment just before Link walked in. Link walked into World War 3 when he walked into apartment 318 A . " HEY ... WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE H3LL UP ... that's much better ... so I'm your new room mate ... oh yeah ... I'm also new here ", Link had his blonde hair up in a ponytail as he looked at Ike and Marth " oh crap ... I'm soo sorry ... I didn't know you were even new here ... I'm Marth ... Prince of Althea ... and this is Ike ... he ... well ... is a mercenary ", Marth looked at Ike as Link started to introduce himself " I'm Link ... Captain of Hyrule's Guard, Transfer Student From Hyrule Academy, and one SELFLESS SON OF A B!TCH "," oh yeah ... I'm also you're room mate ",. " okay ... why did you just say that Link ? ", Marth asked. " why not ... I mean really ... I'm a hardened Veteran ... trust me ... I had my fair share of Blood shed, Violence, Death, Vice Versa ",. Ike interrupted, " hey Link ... do you know any Geometry ? ... cause I really need help on this one question I have for homework ", Ike asked as he was walking up to Link. " hmmmm ... Hey I know this one ... # 41 right ? ", " okay I see what you need to do ... just divide by 13 and you got your answer ! ", " It should be x= 13 then plug it in ",. " dang ... you're right Link ... how did you do that ? ", Ike exclaimed . " I did all of that in my head ... no use of a calculator ... so ... yeah ", Link replied " we might as well go to bed Ike ... I mean we gotta go to class tomorrow ... hey Link speaking of which ... I heard you got the same classes as me and Ike ... don't worry about it ... the first day for new kids is always slow ",

{ The Next Day } { Hylian Language / Culture Class }

" Alright Class ... we have a new student starting here today ... so we should welcome here in the school and Union City ", Mrs. Hawkins said in confidence as she walked down to Link's seat and asked him to introduce himself

" I'm Link ... I came from Hyrule Academy . I'm a second year student here and I'm not afraid to be, Oh yeah ... I forgot to tell ya ... I'm the Captain of Hyrule's Guard ! ", Link Boasted with the confidence he knew he had. Ganon realized who this was, his childhood friend Link, the one who was never scared to be himself. Ganon had a tan since the last time they met but he was still the same knuckleheaded best friend Link always wanted.

{ After School }

Ganon walked up to Link the first thing after the bell rung and said " so Link ... it's been a long time since we last saw each other ... heck ... I haven't seen you since I left Hyrule Academy ... so yeah ... hey ... wanna hang out with me ? ... I haven't seen you man ... but I wanna make up lost time ",. Link replied " sure why not ? ... heck, I just got here and I really wanna see what Union City has to offer ... and this could really help me out ... so what do you say about it Ganon ... wanna help me out here ? ",. " Yeah ... why not ? ", Ganon Answered.

{ AT APARTMENT 319 A }

" Hey Pit ... did you get to see the new kid ? ", Link and Ganon walked in to see an angel boy sitting on the couch playing Black Ops on the PS3. Pit looked up to see that Link was wearing his Hyrule Academy Uniform with his bags on his back and said " No ... not really Ganon ... but, why is he even wearing that uniform ? ... I thought this was SSBB High ... not Hyrule Academy ",. Ganon sighed " because Pit ... he transferred from Hyrule Academy ... man, you're stupider then Princess Peach ! ... well no offense to her that is ",. Link looked up from his uniform and said " you do know that, Right ? ",. Link was interrupted by Samus walking into the room and saying " hey ARMPIT ... shut the h3ll up ... it's not his fault ... he just got here ... oh sorry 'bout that ... Pit can be an idiot ... but, you gotta get used to it ",.

* * *

So That's Chapter One ... To Link ... This isn't Hyrule Anymore


End file.
